Taken by stranger
by Creator007
Summary: <html><head></head>"His lips curved up into a smirk as his mind told him to do a thing… He wants her, at any cost." Klaus found Caroline as a part of deal.. All human Klaroline.. COMPLETE</html>
1. Chapter 1

**ALL HUMAN KLAROLINE! This is my first mature fic.. If something is wrong please do tell me..I would definitely edit this! let me know wat ur thinking..:)**

She was anxious about everything at the moment. She wanted get out from this damn room she was in. Why the heck was she betrayed by her lover, Tyler? She still couldn't believe that she was sold by Tyler for some money, to mafia leader. Was she that invaluable? Tears began rolling down her eyes when she sighed and given up sitting on bed beside the glass wall door.

She was actually wearing this short tunic red frock that wrapped her curves, revealed her mid thighs and upper body was kind of see-through. She never wore this type of dress until that day after all she was a common girl who just had made out with that bastard till now. And she was forced to sleep with the 'guest' of that mafia leader, Damon. There was no way out from the room except one…

Beg him!

Yes, she nodded to herself. It was the only way to get the hell away from this place. And the question was… would he listen to her?

_'Why not?'_ Her positive half suggested but her negative mind spoke, _'Like narrating your little betrayal story. Sure, if it would do any good.'_ She quivered head in frustration silencing them both.

When she was fighting with her inner demons she heard to door from her behind opening and shutting sound simultaneously. Slowly footsteps approached bed and luckily she was sitting the opposite side of bed.

"Well, well, whom we got here?" his voice was showing hint of amusement. She swallowed before she decided to turn around and beg him. With the turning itself she had lost control over the situation. The bed was shifted and in blink she was being pinned with her wrists above both sides of head.

First thing she fell into was his eyes. Those deep blue eyes were observing her face with peculiar expression. Slowly she went down checking his face. His features were proportionately distributed; light brown curls, full lips with pearl white complexion and together he was as perfect as Greek god.

He smirked watching her faded expression. Snapping out from dreamy world she opened her mouth to speak but mistaken by her action he crushed into her lips. His lips molded her slowly at the beginning but soon lost his patience and gave her quick hunger filled kisses.

His left hand made way down to her inner thigh and found her gasping into kiss. "I never done this before," she managed to spit it.

He understood what she meant and quickly pulled away. Looking into her fiery blue eyes he discovered lots of innocence in her. "Virgin?"

She nodded and he smirked after coped up with sudden twist. "Do not worry, love. I would take care of it."

_No!_ She wanted to scream but hell his soft and warm lips let her lost her words she was forming. Strange sounds were escaping from her lips when his member was stoking against her hips. Pulling away he unbuttoned his shirt keeping his eyes on her all the time. She was deliciously sucking that swollen lip. It was arousing to him. Throwing his clothes somewhere onto floor he kept himself in boxers.

Opening her legs wide he settled in between her and showered all wet kisses from knees to her private part. A growl escaped from her lips and gripped white satin sheets beneath her. She felt out from this world as well as frightened when his lips touched her through thongs.

He took no time to take her clothes off keeping her naked completely. She felt ashamed for what she became, for what she was thinking but she wanted this. There was no denial in wanting something.

"Ah!" she moaned when she found his fingers were playing with her centre, arching her back to his warm touch. "You're all wet, love. Good," he appraised before capturing her lips back again. He went down to her breasts nuzzling, blowing, nipping..whatever came to his mind; clearly enjoying sounds from her and making sure that his strong masculine Arami scent all over her.

"Oh please!" she whined not knowing for what exactly she was pleading. He smirked victoriously. That was what he expecting from past thirty minutes or so. Slowly he grabbed her hips and twirled tongue around her navel. She was panting..that was too much for her. Something was building, building, oh building…down there.

"Ah!" she was panicked when he pressed nose into between her legs enjoying her sweet, warm scent. That was enough of foreplay; letting out vicious groan he curled her leg around his waist.

Both of them groaned when he slowly filled in her, penetrating through her. She winced in pain clutching his built shoulders. The sensation was painful yet sensible. Staying quiet he observed her while enjoyed being in her.

Her left hand automatically made down to his hip, sighing in frustration. He smirked understanding her emotions; slowly picked up pace which led him to growl like a beast and made her to pant.

"Ah!" she moaned out in pleasure when his soft lips were touched her tender breasts. She felt desperate, vain whenever he stopped moving but was equally empowered when his long skillful fingers were doing their amazing work on her curvy body.

His vision blurred and her eyes were moist when they met her third or fourth climax and finally ended their passionate rhythm at once by letting himself collapsed on top of her.

She felt dizzy, tired and wasn't sure when she would go unconscious.

"What's your name?" she asked. Lifting his head up he met her gaze and pulled out from her, "Klaus," he smirked tucking a strand of her blond hair. "And yours?"

"Caroline."

She heard herself saying before she went asleep.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched the girl in front of him when he put on his clothes back. He smelled like her, lavenders. She was virgin, and that was a nice surprise for him. He was sure that she had enjoyed it as well. It never had bothered him whether it satisfied his sexual partners or not, but now it made difference. He wanted every part of her. His lips curved up into a smirk as his mind told him to do a thing…<p>

He wants her, at any cost.

He would make Stefan, his assistant talk to Damon; making a pact with him, like he was fixed, at any cost whether it would take money or lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey...thanks for reviews/follows/ favs...:) I never thought of making it to next chap... Dedicated mainly to Aaaammber n klaroline4everlove... I tried my best in this chap... don't like it please don't hate it...:/ **

**Here's the next shot.. Hopefully u lyk it!**

**and and and English isnt my first language... so please kindly accept that! **

**please let me know what ever you my friends think :) **

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is it!" she said herself. "Go to him, have talk, seduce him."<p>

Caroline never felt so nervous in her life and that too standing in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. She found herself smiling with worrisome face. It had been a month and never in this month had she thought that she would find herself in this position, wearing knee length spaghetti white lacy dress which was with noodle strap and deep v-neck revealing most of her flawless skin. Her makeup wasn't deep; only she applied some gloss to her lips and light mascara. She didn't know whether to refer herself as hot or beautiful in the moment.

Unbelievably one month had passed since she was bought by Klaus. She thought her life would definitely be a living hell with him discovering that he was playing part in weapon mafia. But it was reverse actually; from the first day of her arrival to his mansion she was treated like some precious glass doll. She was given best of everything, best clothes, best food, best room… best lifestyle that she would never dreamt of.

He had never tried to touch her all these days for some unknown reasons and she was glad for that. She never talked to any of his men except for Stefan once or twice hardly and that too regarding information, nothing more and of course she had spoken to Klaus' lady assistant Greta related to her needs.

Life was going on peacefully till Tyler had appeared in the picture. That bastard!

When Caroline was taken for little shopping by Greta with Klaus' men along, she had found Tyler on road with another girl beside. That girl's hand was curled in Tyler arm making Caroline dumbfound.

It was so heartbreaking. Maybe part of her was in still love with him. Not anymore when she found that Tyler was going to do same thing with that girl. Selling her.

Then she was decided that she had to do something to stop that fucker. She could ask Klaus to kill him but she knew that he was the perfect businessman who would talk about deals rather than feelings and that was how he got her from Damon. She had nothing really to offer him except her body.

That was why all this preparation for, she needed Tyler dead.

Inhaling deeply she gained her confidence and began to move out from her room who quickly reached Klaus' door. Luckily no one was watching over their corridor. She could do this, right, she could…. No she couldn't, no way.

Yes she would..No..

She went for door knob. Yes.. No…

Damn this flickering mind!

She opened door bothering not to knock.

It was calm. There was no sign of him. She slowly stepped in glancing all around. The room was completely made out of dark wood and glass. Paintings were hanging here and there throughout the room. To her right there was a glass door which was the entrance of great garden and his personal swimming pool. Her left direction was showing his four fold bed with white satin sheets. That color reminded her of her first time with him leaving herself to blush. She made way towards his bed and stopped at the corner.

She never ever thought that this day would come, waiting beside his bed. A kind of guilt was passing but Tyler should be dead…

"Caroline?" his voice was quiet sending her shivers. She twirled around locking her eyes with his.

Klaus was standing at the bathroom with pajama pants and no shirt on. Her eyes roamed all over his abs and tattoos finally ended up on his face. Amusement was filling in his eyes, "Do you need something?" he said wryly glancing all over her body.

"Yes… I… actually…no I mean… what I meant was…you…," he reached her without leaving that amusing look on his face while she was humming like an idiot. She rubbed her fingers, twisting them showing as a sign of her nervousness. His smirk turned into frown and opened his mouth to ask but by then her body was floated on to him and her lips found his.

She remembered how he kissed her when he fucked her first time at Damon's place. She sucked his lower lip and then his upper lip till corners. His body was stiffened to her touch. Her palms were on his bare chest, very still.

But the thing that he didn't return that kiss. Thinking that it might be the worst kiss in his entire life Caroline believed that it was going to be hard to face him on further. She stepped away from him slowly, "I.. I'm sorry," she didn't dare to glance at him and he neither spoke.

When she looked up at him he was still like a statue. But suddenly he was grabbing by butts and locked his lips with mine. She gasped into kiss with his unexpected assault and quickly adapted into situation. Her lips started to move in sync with his and hands were roaming all over his body. His stroking wasn't soft like she remembered but they were hunger filled. His tongue demanded for entrance and she gladly accepted it. Her heart was beating faster and all overwhelming emotions rose in her generating darkest desires down her belly.

She stood out of breath when his lips left her. Smirking he pushed her onto his body and found her growling when she came in contact with his member. He wanted to show how much he want her, then, there, at moment.

Part of her was relieved that he enjoys her body but part of her was remorse for using him to her selfish needs. She thought of explaining him her reason for the little visit but seriously at loss of words when his lips were roaming on her neck, licking, nipping and lightly grazing with his teeth. She moaned out in pleasure when his hands were massaging her butts giving them light squeezes.

"You want this, right?" he whispered huskily. She managed to nod and Klaus wanted more, "Tell me," he demanded trailing fingers down to her breasts. "Yes, Klaus," she gasped.

Klaus grinned victoriously before pushing her on sidewall making loud thud sound. With his hands on either side of her body he gave quick glance all over her. His expression was unreadable though he was smirking darkly, looked like as if thinking what to do with her body. She wet her lips tasting his flavor on them when she stared directly into in eyes.

Bending down he kissed her neck, collar bone and sucked plump formed of her breasts. Her breath hitched while she held his shoulders firmly. Shivers were passing between her legs before he nipped her earlobe, "Let's get you undressed, shall we?" She nodded turning to her back facing wall. Undoing her frock he found her without underwear and when she turned back he was motionless watching the beauty in front of him.

Caroline blushed and bent her head down turning into deep red and covered her breasts little.

"Don't," he mumbled gaining her attention, "You're beautiful, Caroline," he said sincerely. She threw him small shy smile before getting kissed by him again….

* * *

><p>Klaus threw Caroline on bed making her to jiggle up and down clearly enjoying the view. Crawling beside her once again he claimed her lips before asking her, "How did you want it?"<p>

And what that really meant, Caroline never knew. After all she had sex once in her life and that too him. She shook her head as no.

He smirked hovering on her pouring wet kisses all on her body. She groaned when his fingers played with her wet core while his tongue twirling around her perked up breasts. One hand gripped fistful of his hair when the other was holding those sheets underneath. Her legs were gently massaging his calves while her hands were roaming shamelessly on his back. She felt genuinely out from this world when her cravings were being filled. One of his fingers thrust into her, she cried in pleasure, "Klaus! More!" she gasped.

Caroline was shaking by the end of her first orgasm. She was little tired but…

Klaus smirked pulling away from her and helped her to sit between him. It was awkward as none of them both knew how to start the conversation.

After a beat silence or so Klaus spoke, "So,… you never told this reason for small stopover," he smirked. Caroline faded immediately but said nothing. Klaus wasn't so patient although, "Well?" he stressed on topic again.

Blinking rapidly she decided to open up, "Err.. Klaus I know that you never liked to prolong matters but again you shouldn't react violently after listening to what I was going to say.."

Klaus raised a brow as she continued, "I..um.. here to ask you a favor," she spitted it successfully. He clenched jaw; Wryness was long gone replaced by coldness.

"What kind of favor?" he muttered.

She closed her eyes, "I want you to kill someone, Tyler, that person who sold me."

Now it all made sense. Or else why would she come all the way by herself? Klaus' emotions were differing; kind of incensed with the truth.

Fractions of seconds were passed in silence and broke it, "You're here for the deal right. Okay, satisfy me tonight, love, then I might consider killing your ex," his voice was cool unlike his emotions. She was shocked. He accepted just like that.

He jumped onto bed and handled her harshly when he let her settle on top of him. "Satisfy me," he smirked coldly.

Caroline blinked again before she began her work on him.

* * *

><p>Caroline leaned back on his knees throwing her head back. His every thrust was meeting her equally. Nothing was in Klaus mind except 'thrust'. Deep, hard, fast. He wanted her to remember him for every step she would take. He wanted her sore.<p>

Damn this woman! She had provoked the coolest Klaus. But hell her work was amazing and innocent.

"Klaus, please! I can't!"

* * *

><p>Whore.<p>

She was whore now. One perfect definition of it. She would go to hell and she didn't say she hadn't cared. Whatever maybe the reason she had slept with him, twice.

Caroline got up wincing. Ouch! Her back was sore, her legs were aching and her breasts were… She had no idea that she got all hickeys. His actions were suddenly turned out cold, icily cold and seriously had no idea how long those actions took place.

She didn't remember sheets on her when she was passed out. Glancing around she did find that Klaus back in his pants, was standing at glass door watching the view. It was still dark, maybe around three or four in the morning.

He glanced back with expressionless face. Blushing deeply she found her dress beside bed which she remember leaving it next to wall. Perhaps, he would have placed it on her side.

She put it on back fast while he reached checking his phone.

"I see that you had put on that dress back," he mumbled staring into his phone. "You thought I was done?"

"Or else why would you kept it there?" she asked innocently. His expression turned into amusement, "Fair point, love."

He looked up at her and shifted gaze to his tattoo quickly, "I had to admit. You'd improved a lot in participation, you know.." he trailed off with a tease.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment," sarcasm poured into her voice. He was deadly serious again. "So, you laid yourself to get your work done?"

Her body tensed up immediately, "I.. I can explain…"

"Didn't I inform you that I hate explanations?" he cut her off firmly.

Caroline understood that he needed something big. She inhaled before speaking, "Listen.. I know that I did mistake and you should also know I am so sorry for that. Seriously. I did this because I wanted to help someone out there…," she sighed, "Tyler was having another girl with him and she had no time for this so please I beg you to help her. Klaus, you'd be doing great favor by killing him and I swear I would do anything you want."

He replied callously, "Hmm, you'll do whatever I ask?"

Of all the shit he got that!?

"Yes, I promise."

"Fine, stay in my room, sleep whenever I ask," he shrugged.

"I will," she blurted without second thought. Great! Deal with devil.

He looked amused, "What? Didn't you want to think?"

"Klaus, please, not now. I did my part and yours?"

He smirked operating that phone again and he showed her some text message from Stefan.

'HE WAS DEAD. JOB DONE.'

It took some seconds to strike her mind. It was Tyler and he was dead. She should be feeling guilt for the reason of his death but no. She was happy.

Peace.

She exhaled calmly and took his hand, "Thank you, I mean it," she patted warmly. He grinned, "I did my part and yours?" he repeated her words.

Huffing Caroline rolled on her back and wrapped sheets. "Sure," she sulked.

"Wanna sleep?" he asked getting up from bed. She nodded, "What about you?"

"Missed me already!" he teased earning eye roll from her, "Forget it," she countered before closing eyes and sleeping peacefully without thoughts of her future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Caroline was pacing here and there all over the bathroom. It couldn't be true, could it? She let out a frustrated sigh. How was it even possible? Klaus took enough measures to let this happen. She began counting how many times she had slept with him.<p>

First time at Damon's place… Klaus had used condom. Second time when she went to make deal with him…even then he took precaution. Third time when he was angry, stressed due to the work. She remembered how much effect that had on his behavior, took it on her. Then also he was conscious about it. The next couple of times he was quite in mood so everything went well. Once in these four weeks he was completely drunk. She memorized that day all over again…

_Caroline giggled watching television. It was one of her favorite comedy shows that she used to follow regularly._

_Then she heard knock on the door. She was certain that it wasn't Klaus because he never bothered to knock even though she felt that needed some privacy. Knitting her brows she tossed remote onto bed and made way to the door._

_It was Stefan, who was struggling with swinging Klaus. Stefan shrugged, "Need some help." Klaus wasn't paying attention to them and much talking to himself. But when he saw Caroline he smirked widely, "Caroline! Aren't you beautiful this evening?" he chuckled turning to Stefan, "Wasn't she beautiful?" Caroline raised brow and snorted, "Sure."_

_Stepping towards them she let Klaus to curl hand around her shoulder as she supported him with her hand._

_"Where should I put him?" he asked. "Over there," she pointed bed._

_Suddenly Klaus groaned and next thing he vomited onto the floor taking both of them by surprise. Caroline growled but said nothing, waited him to calm down and put a hand around him. Stefan sighed, "He took too much than regular dose."_

_She smiled stiffly with a nod. Klaus spoilt his shirt along with pants and not to mention part of Caroline's floral dress and Stefan suit also. Finally he was finished with the throw up he turned to both and smirked again. Caroline shook her head in disgust and reached for him while she asked Stefan to call maids and clean up the room._

_Stefan smiled apologetically, "Did you want me to help?"_

_"No, that's fine. I would take care of him," she replied. "And why was he drunk so much?" she glared at Klaus who was nodding. "Well, it's my birthday," Stefan smiled._

_Caroline was surprised, "Oh..really. Happy birthday, Stefan. I hope you enjoyed with your boss," she waved hand at him. Stefan chuckled, "Ah, yes, he would always celebrate my day," he glanced at Klaus. "I guess I should call servants to clean this. Are you sure—you could—take care of him?" he sighed putting Klaus' blazer on table beside._

_Caroline assured him and with that he left too. Slowly she took Klaus towards bathroom. She removed his shirt carefully and went for pants. Klaus watched her all over, "Undress," he mumbled. She looked with question mark face._

_"Your dress was spoiled too," he smirked. Caroline huffed but maintained cool, "It's okay. First let me take care of you," she smiled. "Oh you're so sweet Caroline. You want to take care of me?" he was smiling widely. He smelled of him, alcohol and that vomit. _

_Caroline rolled her eyes, "How much were you drunken Klaus?" she inserted two fingers into his waistband and unbuttoned finally letting it to fall on the floor. His hands were resting on her shoulders when he stepped out of his pants leaving himself in shorts. "Wanna see?" he exhaled straight on her face. She closed eyes in frustration and then opened with a huff._

_"Yeah, that told me a lot," she muttered. He chuckled when she pulled him under shower, "You wait here and I would go and bring you a towel," she said turning on shower. When she went back into the room, it was already fresh. Probably these servants did it and they were too fast._

_Taking towel she returned to him. She was speechless for a moment for seeing him completely naked. He smirked watching her expression, "Come on, love. Help me," he suggested._

_She blinked rapidly and made way towards him trying not to stare at him in the process. "Yo—your towel," she murmured. He glanced at her before pushing her onto him. Her breath was hitched; her hands were on his bare chest while his hand was massaging her back carelessly. He made sure that she was completely wet under shower with him._

_"You need a wash," she managed to say. "So, you didn't mind giving me?" he said more like question. Caroline glared at him, "Couldn't you just do that little help for this poor guy?" he made puppy eyes. She relaxed a bit and smiled slightly though it was somewhat inconvenient._

_Grabbing some soap she began washing. First his face, hands then traced to his abs gradually watching his expression change. "Sometimes I was proud bringing you with me, love," his words grabbed her attention. "Why?" she mumbled without looking at him. Till now she thought she was 'bought' but he said he 'brought.' His fingers went straight to her back and unzipped her frock. It fell to ground level leaving her in underwear._

_She said nothing and glanced back at Klaus. His eyes were filling with something else. She tried to remain calm but lost it when his fingers were stroking her breasts. "Damon could keep you for himself or," he leaned in nipping her neck, "he could just drag you into his business."_

_She gulped learning the same truth which she had thought then. Yes, she was glad Klaus managed to take her out from that world. At least only one was fucking her. She wasn't ready to be public's bitch. Klaus looked at her under heavy lids. She seemed distant and Klaus probably didn't like that._

_"I think you need a wash as well," he smirked. Caroline snapped out and processed immediately what he said, "No—no, I would do that later," she replied tensely._

_He played with her curls, "It wasn't an offer," he said without glancing at her. She knew what he meant. If he said so, then nobody could stop him. That was final._

_She turned around such that her back was facing him. Removing her underwear she stood quietly under shower waiting for some response. He did. Pulling onto him he started to wash…or probably something besides._

_Pressing his nose on her curves of neck, he inhaled in her delectable scent. It was his favorite one. She seemed so relax yet little bit cautious with his actions. He began kissing from her neck to the peak of her shoulder. The feeling was amazing being close to her. Klaus would never let her go, never. Everything would end, but not his relation with her. What were they both? He wasn't ready to think, no not now._

_Not now when she was in front of him like this. His hand trailed down cupping her sex. She moaned laying her head onto his shoulder. The feeling was exquisite when his fingers were at core. She bit her lip when his other hand was cupping her breast, pinching perky edges. Other side he was nipping her neck, shoulder._

_"So wet, so quick," he murmured. She groaned in response, "I like it a lot, love," his voice was darkening. Her reaction was instant; she pressed her lips to his jaw. Turning head to her side he discovered changes in her. Lust was passed into her rather quickly than he thought as he felt heat emission from her._

_"How did you want it?" he asked nipping her earlobe. She barely controlled her words, "Your choice."_

That's it. That was when she had lost grip over situations. He was drunk and she was too absorbed to think straight. And how could she neglect the fact that he hadn't used condom. She swallowed worriedly thinking how she should inform this news to Klaus.

She couldn't believe that she was with Klaus child and how would he react to this. A shiver ran when she remembered facing his wrath last time. But there was no way that she would abort this baby. It was their mistake and this baby wouldn't pay for that, no way. Although, was she really ready for that, being a mother?

Then she heard door click sound. Oh god, he was back. Klaus was back.

Slowly she made way towards bedroom. He was standing at the glass door, his spot, watching out into darkness. His gaze fixated on her when she appeared from bathroom. He removed his blazer and threw it on floor. "You're back," she mumbled.

He nodded with a smirk, "Good evening, love."

She smiled standing in front of him. He wet his lower lip glancing at her from top to bottom. He was pleased with her dressing as he was making his mind to do things with her. She wore a sleeveless black printed top that was coming to her mid-thigh without any legging.

Caroline understood that look in his eyes._ No, no, darling, not now._

She sighed and put hand on her hip, "I must tell you something, Klaus."

He snaked arm around her pulling closer, "Definitely, after finishing off our ride," he grinned; immediately pressed his lips on hers. He smelled of him, Arami while she was probably something like sandalwood.

Caroline tried hard not to him roughly but somewhat she managed.

"Please Klaus, listen to me…"

"What?" he snapped annoyingly. When she was taken aback by his tone he exhaled, "Okay, talk."

Caroline blinked and composed her mind to face him. Yes, she could do this…. Right?

"Well, I—"

A knock on the door interrupted them both. "Not now," Klaus growled walking off to the door. It was Stefan and he look tensed.

"What?" Klaus asked hiding his anger.

"Important one. You should come," Stefan replied. Klaus understood what he meant. Something would be wrong or else he wouldn't disturb Klaus at late hour.

"Fine," Klaus muttered and turned to Caroline's side, "You go to sleep. I had to leave, now," he replied firmly before leaving her alone in the room.

Well, that didn't go as she thought.

* * *

><p>She was walking in the garden as it is surrounded by Klaus' men. They would always watch like hawks with weapons in their hands like twenty four-by-seven? Seriously?<p>

It was then she heard three cars coming from the entrance. And one was ambulance and two were recent Ford versions and they were driving rashly. Caroline's heart picked up speed with the sight of ambulance in the dark.

All the men surrounded the van and of them all Stefan was shouting them to back off. There was no display of Klaus. She panicked and she didn't know why. She ran towards the van too and became statue instantly.

It was Klaus lying with all blood, unconsciously on the stretcher. Stefan and one of the nurses were trying to get him down. They put him on wheel chair and rushed into the mansion. Caroline's feet were automatically running behind them. What the hell? Exactly an hour back he was kissing her and trying to bed her and now…

Stefan growled at everyone came in the way. Finally he managed to put him on his bed. A doctor, with the help of his nurse assistants was treating Klaus by pulling out bullets from his body. Entire serenity in the atmosphere was collapsed at once. Caroline was rarely breathing looking at his form. This couldn't be true. Father of her child was lying there like some dead corpse.

"Wh—what happened?" she mumbled to Stefan.

Stefan's face was so hard like never before, "He was attacked," he replied. That doctor shooed them both out from the room. "By whom?" she asked rather distantly.

"Marcel."

Well, she didn't know who the heck it was or not even heard that name.

"That bastard would surely pay for this," he gritted. Klaus' men were standing at few feet away from them. Stefan was shaking in agony but Caroline's case was different though. She wasn't furious but something else.

A water drop rolled onto her cheek. It was then she found what she felt for him. It was clear cut that it wasn't hatred or any negative feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>hello! <strong>

**well, first of all I was fighting my confusions. I didn't want to continue but I wanted to continue this story..;) So finally it took me this much time. Here was the beginning and I don't like prolong this story much so thought to finish it quickly. **

**Hope you my friends like this.. Thanks for reading...:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for being supportive my friends! Please read and review :)**

**yeah, I'm sorry redbudrose for that mistake. Actually I was imagining others when I started this story and I've corrected it:)**

** CHAPTER-4**

* * *

><p>Caroline wiped off sweat forming on her forehead. She was so concerned about Klaus and was standing in front of door, leaning onto the wall opposite, waiting for the doctor to make sure of his survival. She fell into her world of thoughts, going back to her memory lane she reminded last time when she shed tears for someone. Maybe when she lost her parents accidently or when her best friend Bonnie, from fosters home, was adopted leaving her alone again. Definitely she hadn't brought up in proper environment.<p>

Stefan appeared back in suit again after cleansing himself from those blood stains. Assistants were roaming in and out faster and all she could do was to pray for Klaus.

"You should rest," Stefan spoke snapping her out. She sighed; "He would be fine, right?" her voice was weak and shaky. That surprised him a lot. Never a whore of Klaus felt stress about him. Stefan reminded himself what Klaus had told him on taking care of Caroline. Perhaps something else was going on between them.

Stefan smiled, "It wasn't first time. He had countered many like this in the past," that definitely didn't help her. "He is stronger than you thought, Caroline," he assured.

Caroline threw him puny smile. She knew that he is stronger since she had seen those stitch marks, half recovered marks on his skin in the past. She glanced at the men and found one was missing. His lady assistant, Greta.

"Where is Greta?" she asked with a frown. Stefan clenched jaw, "That bitch had sided with Marcel."

Caroline was astonished, "What?"

Stefan nodded with a huff. "So she pulled Klaus into a trap?" she squeaked. He nodded again, "She would definitely get golden ticket to hell. All I had to do is waiting for one order."

The way he said those words made her to drop jaw. He said sadism pouring into voice. She gulped and half smiled. Immediately she changed topic, "Didn't you think that doctor was little short tempered?" Caroline found that when doctor was literally shouting at his assistants.

Stefan let out a quite chuckle, "Dr. Barnes was here against his will."

Caroline shook her head, "What had you done now?" "Don't blame me. I was merely requesting him to treat Klaus but he appeared to be too sincere," he replied mockingly.

"And?"

"I just asked him in my way," he shrugged. Caroline widened her eyes in shock, "Did you threaten him?"

He sighed.

Seriously?

Then door was opened making both of them to shut their mouths. Both rushed towards the doctor who was sulking.

"He was doing well," he assured glaring at Stefan. "He needed some rest and should be kept under some observation."

"Can I see him now?" Caroline blurted. He frowned at her, "Sure. As long you didn't disturb the patient." That was more than enough. She didn't hear to Stefan and Dr. Barnes bickering about his stay for some time. Stefan declared that Dr. Barnes would stay or he would make him suffer. As simple as that.

Caroline ran into the room only to stop dead in track.

Klaus was sleeping on their king sized bed peacefully, at the center. He was taking deep breaths through oxygen mask. Those black satin sheets under him were changed; his abs was bandaged properly and there was small plaster on his right shoulder. She bit her lip making way towards the bed. Cool breezes that came through the opened glass door hit him and causing his curls to swing.

Slowly she sat beside him on the bed not at all alarming him in sleep. He looked so calm when he was unconscious. She trailed fingers through his curls; he frowned in sleep. She withdrew hand quickly and smiled. She was about to kiss him on forehead but Stefan's presence stopped her from that.

She whispered, "What did Dr. Barnes say?" He nodded saying that everything was alright. She stiffened a smile, "Okay."

* * *

><p>He felt absolute pain passing throughout his body.<p>

Klaus opened his eyes and his breath rate was abnormal. He was processing everything but damn this physical pain was killing him.

He removed that oxygen supply cautiously observing his surroundings. It was dim and surroundings looked familiar. Oh dear, it was his own room. Last time he checked he was ready to die or wait…was he dead already? Finally his eyes were fixated on the angel beside him. She was sitting on the arm chair and bent her head aside in a sleeping gesture. He knew this angel.

He tried to get up but ended in mess. She popped up her eyes instantly and watched him in faded expression. "You're awake!" she yelped groggily. She supported him in sitting up and leaning back against bed board; he growled in pain during the process.

"Since how many days I was laying here like Sleeping beauty?" he muttered. She smiled, "Three and half or four I guess."

"How are you feeling?" she mumbled. "Sore," he grumbled touching his wounds, "Mad, confused."

She giggled, "Okay!"

He glared at her, "I was glad you found my misery so amusing, love."

She controlled biting her lip, "No, it wasn't like that. I had this feeling how much I missed your mouth." Klaus elevated his brows; "Did you?" his words came out in complete wryness.

She bit her tongue gaining herself, "Well…er… I meant—"

Klaus chuckled quietly and about to react but Stefan got in bothering not to knock. He sighed, "You okay?"

Klaus nodded, "Did you find him, Marcel?" He was factually pissed off at the moment. Stefan shook his head ruefully, "Our men were purely involved in searching."

"Do not forget about my darling assistant, Stefan. She should be rewarded for her work. I want them both alive," he rumbled watching over Caroline. She tried her best not to shiver under his pinning gaze but unfortunately she did, for the words as well. She had never seen Klaus talking so coldly and was sure Greta would repent about ditching Klaus.

"And one more thing," Stefan mumbled, "Bonnie was here and would like to speak with you."

That name caught her off guard. Bonnie.

Caroline eyed on Klaus and found his face hardening which wasn't a good signal. In about seconds a lady appeared from the door. She was very beautiful with olive green eyes and dark complexion and she was wearing long tank top with a legging.

Looking at the way she set her jaw, a small smile crept on Caroline's face. It was the same adopted girl from foster home that she had thought earlier. Bonnie's frown dissolved immediately as she watched Caroline. She was shocked as well.

"Caroline?" she lifted up corner of lip.

She smiled with a nod.

"Bonnie," Klaus greeted interrupting the old friends. "What brought you over?" he tried to keep cool. Bonnie blinked couple of times, "We need to talk," she glanced at Caroline, "Can I have some privacy?" Caroline pressed her lips looking back at Klaus and he didn't say anything. Getting up she walked out passing beside Bonnie who smiled firmly.

Caroline definitely didn't like this, leaving him alone there with her old friend and couldn't able to find what kind of relationship was between them. She moved her head in frustration, growling under breath.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes or so, Bonnie came out running from room, not even bothering to glance at Caroline she rushed disappearing out from her sight.<p>

She frowned getting into the room. Well, that was getting odd now.

Klaus winced trying to grab water from the table. She reacted fast and helped in giving glass. "Couldn't you wait for a moment?" she squeaked.

He shrugged gulping water, "I thought you left," he mumbled looking straight into her eyes.

_Well, I wouldn't because I was pretty much interested in what happened between you both._

She wetted her lip, "I didn't."

Klaus smirked, "Didn't you want to know what we both talked?"_ I do, I do._

Caroline shrugged, "I guess it's none of my business." Klaus narrowed eyes watching keenly changes in her facial expressions and was sure there is more behind that 'I don't care' tone so decided to give her what she needed.

"Last time when I was attacked, Bonnie lost her husband in that attack. He was one of my close acquaintances," he spoke, "She blamed me for that and I promised to take care of her and her baby. Nothing more was actually there between us."

Caroline listened carefully, "Then—why was she crying when she left?"

Klaus took a swig of water passing glass to his right hand. He rolled eyes, "Women and their feelings." Caroline huffed, he certainly didn't know one percent about it.

"You could have recruited her as your new assistant," she said distantly. Klaus huffed, "I would rather sort out my things."

Caroline snorted shaking her head, "She didn't like you, right?" He smirked.

Bonnie was having a baby? Wow. Wasn't she little bit younger to have a baby…

Oh shit, she completely forgot that she was pregnant. Caroline started to panic again. Knots were forming in stomach; she started rubbing her fingers which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. He began to flicker eyes between her face and her tangled fingers.

Something wasn't right.

"I guess you'd got news to tell, didn't you, love?" he inquired quiet casually.

He waited patiently till she opened her mouth after having her moment of dilemma.

"Klaus—I—actually—err"

Klaus growled, "Oh, spit it already!"

"I am pregnant," she blurted closing her eyes.

Silence. Absolute silence.

Caroline couldn't bare this so she opened her eyes. He was staring at her blankly and wasn't even breathing or blinking an eye. She swallowed lumps in her throat.

He gritted teeth and the next thing was glass in his hand was crushed in pieces. She gasped floating towards him, "Oh god," she opened his hand. All pieces were squashed perfectly in length and she stood rooted on the spot when she didn't find single drop of blood in his hand. Perhaps he was a martial artist.

Carefully she handed over broken pieces of glass and threw in the dust bin. "Say something," she mumbled.

"Fuck!" he cussed looking somewhere else. "Congrats and all the very best to you to fill our room with your vomits and then with babies and their diapers," he growled.

Caroline was taken aback with his words but picked to stay quiet.

It took five minutes to gain himself, "When did this happen?"

"On Stefan's birthday, twenty days back I guess, when you're drunk," she reminded him cleverly. "Of course!" he sighed.

When Klaus looked back she was just glaring at him, "Don't give me that look, Caroline."

"I am not to going kill this baby, Klaus," she replied sternly.

Klaus watched her mutely as she walked away from the room.

* * *

><p><span>Month later:<span>

Klaus stood at his swimming pool gazing at the bright moon in the sky. Exactly months back he felt quiet alone though number of his men were increasing day by day. He became powerful but that never gave him satisfaction he needed.

Now he was really having Caroline around. Around meant around, almost every second looking after him since that attack. He allowed Bonnie and her baby in the same house and understood those old friends were really having good time.

Klaus felt that changes had been taking place within and about him since he met Caroline. No, she couldn't do this to him. He was still Klaus, the fearless and powerful. Yes, he was the ruthless animal who enjoyed killing and making people suffer under his feet. Sooner or later he would make that Marcel to suffer. The wounds on his body healing gradually leaving with marks, and a bit of pain didn't leave yet.

It was then he heard the door of glass opened and shut. Of course, it was Caroline as no one dared to get in. "I began to consider you as brave, love," he muttered without glancing back. "Which part in 'leave me alone' did you miss?"

"I am sorry but I came here to thank you," she smiled standing by his side. Klaus raised brow, "Mind telling me why," he said turning to her side.

She was smiling; a real smile that gained Klaus interest as he never saw in her in all these months. "You let Bonnie and her baby to stay here."

"It wasn't for you," he said sharply. Her smile dropped a little and he continued staring back at moon, "It was completely my decision," he lied.

Caroline blinked, "Whatever it might be, I'm glad you helped them both."

There was no response from him and she moved close kissing him on cheek, "Thank you," she murmured.

She was about to leave but he grabbed her wrist to spin her around. He pulled her slowly towards him such that feeling her warm breath against his skin. His fingertips were brushing her blond locks while the other hand was snaked around her waist carefully.

"It had been very long time Caroline, since we lost ourselves into pleasure," he mumbled softly. Caroline gulped trying to back away but she couldn't do that as she didn't want to. It was true after all. She would always desire him as much as he desired her. But then her worries were dominating her lust as she knew how violent he could behave in bed.

"Kl—Klaus, I—I don't want to hurt baby," she mumbled. He snorted, "Oh, don't be foolish, love, we could make it well and safe." He pressed lips to her jaw and she closed eyes enjoying the moment. "Are you sure?" she moaned when his fingers were fondling her nipples through her floral printed peach colored frock. "I promise," he breathed out on her skin, "That you wouldn't regret it."

"What about you?" she whispered regarding his wounds, "I was as perfect as horse, darling," he chuckled closing her mouth ending their discussion.

* * *

><p>"How did you want it?" Klaus asked anticipating Caroline.<p>

She was lying under him while he kneeled keeping her in between his legs. His hands were roaming all over her body trying to more careful than usual. He felt her shaking under his touch, "Relax, I promised you before," he observed her facial feelings.

She nodded watching him cautiously, "Now tell me, how you liked to have it?"

"Just slow and fulfilling," she blushed grabbing his hand looking straight into his eyes, "Try not to be harsh, please."

"Your wish is my command, love," he smirked before attacking her neck with his wet kisses. His lips met her slowly giving perfect steady strokes. She moaned when his palms were massaging her breasts gently. Her legs tangled into his, positioning her into the required angle. He was keeping his word, was gentler than she expected. It had been really very long since she was this close to him.

* * *

><p>Caroline smiled dreamily staring at the ceiling. Klaus was soft and his touch felt warm and embracing. Never in these days had she felt like that, to feel little closer to him after having sex. She turned to his sleeping figure and bit her lip. Slowly she moved closer to him, under the sheets thinking that he was asleep. She glanced at his face before curling hand onto him and letting her head on his chest.<p>

Klaus smiled briefly before putting a hand on her back and held her securely. Caroline was surprised finding him awake, "You weren't slept?" she murmured on his skin. "No, love," his answer was short and firm.

"Thanks for being smoother," she said. "I thought you like it rough," he teased. She smiled shyly without looking at him, "I do but—I was worried about baby."

Klaus body tensed up a little, "What did doctor say?"

"He or she was doing well and was in perfect condition," she replied locking her eyes with him as she put chin on him. His face was serious and clenching his jaw, "She also said that we could continue sex," she added to loosen him up. She touched his wound on right shoulder; he didn't wince to her touch. "You were healing soon."

Snapping out from his thoughts he smirked, "Well, thanks to you."

She smiled leaning her head back onto him and shut her eyes savoring the moment near to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

* * *

><p>Klaus chortled looking at the boxing ring. He was enjoying the wrestling match between top most rated WWF stars. Two were punching each other like blood sworn enemies. One seemed losing it while the other spit blood and growled viciously attacking the losing one.<p>

It was then Stefan came into his cabin running. "Stefan, you see…" Klaus began cheeringly but Stefan cut him middle.

"Caroline was kidnapped," he mumbled tensely.

The smirk on Klaus' lips faded instantly replacing with hardened expression. Getting up immediately he launched onto Stefan grabbing him by collar, "What the fuck were you saying?" he growled.

Stefan swallowed with a quick nod. Klaus clenched his teeth, "Who?"

"Marcel," he replied.

Of course! Damn this bastard had been provoking him since when?

Klaus threw his glass of scotch against the wall. He was out-raged with him, with Stefan, with everyone. Couldn't he protect single person who depended on him. He stared at the wall blankly. For the first time he felt that someone was squeezing him internally.

"Caroline," he breathed closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline coughed slightly while opening her eyes. Her surroundings were oddly unfamiliar. Last she remembered she was out with Bonnie for a checkup then someone hit her head when she came out from hospital and everything went black. She had no idea where she was taken or whom by.<p>

It seemed like an abandoned industry with dim lights here and there. Checking her condition, she found that her legs and hands were tied by ropes pretty hardly forming slight bruises on her skin. Why in the world she was kidnapped?

"I see you're awake!" said merry voice sending echoes throughout the background.

She whined sitting up tensely and leaned back onto the wall as he neared her with a big smugly grin on his face. He looked older than Klaus, and attractive possessing dark eyes and skin tone. Something about the way he gazed at Caroline made her to shiver.

He watched her tilting his head sideways, "I must admit that Klaus got wonderful taste in women," he jiggled brow kneeling down next to her. She gulped down with fearful look on her face. "I wonder if he found out that you're missing or not. Did you miss him, little one?" he grasped her chin and she shut her eyes close. She was literally trembling, "I bet you did."

"I was very much interested to his reaction," he grinned broadly taking his cell phone from pocket. Quickly typing some number on his phone he put next to his ear.

"Klaus!" he greeted.

"Where are you, Marcel?" he growled from opposite side.

"Now, it shouldn't be the way you treat your ex," he chuckled. "Anyway, I hereby called you to ask something," he paused, "Did you miss certain blonde, bright blue eyes, and might I add looks stunning although blood spilled from her face?"

"If you tried to harm her, Marcel, I promise I would hunt you down for rest of my life," he enunciated each word warningly but Marcel was least bothered.

"Fine, I would give you twenty four hours but still I can't help to keep my hands off her," he countered looking back at Caroline who was watching him cautiously back. With that he hung up call reaching her to remove tape from her mouth. She gasped but nothing came from her mouth.

He narrowed eyes with same grin. In a blink of eye, his lips were crashed into hers moving roughly as possible. When he pulled away he smirked, "You taste good," he quoted appraisingly. Anger filled in her and the next thing she knew, she spitted into his face and growled, "Rot in hell, bastard!"

He wiped menacingly and got up, "Quite a little fighter Klaus owned," he shook his head, "But shouldn't have done like this, little one."

* * *

><p>Klaus retreated to his mansion, pacing all over the hall. He growled at Stefan, at everyone who came in contact with him. His men were searching all places where they can find Marcel. They were divided into troops but still they were clueless.<p>

Stefan spoke after a long pause, "We should ask someone other," he suggested in low voice. "Whom?" Klaus yelled. "Damon is good at this and we still were having other contacts," Stefan replied.

Klaus gazed down mildly before nodding, "Call Damon and… I think someone else could come in handy," he mumbled.

Stefan frowned, "Who is it?"

"Kol."

* * *

><p>Caroline spit out blood from her mouth; she coughed vigorously while leaning back her head against the wall. She felt absolute pain and tears rolled down her cheeks. Although she took light breathes, ended up finally wincing in pain.<p>

She didn't know how much time she would keep it. All she could listen was men in front of her discussing something about how to lure Klaus into another trap.

She closed her eyes letting darkness claim her all over; unsure that she would come to this world again.

When she opened them back, her surroundings seemed to be changed. Instead of dark walls, dim lights there were white ceiling, cleanly environment. It was hospital.

She was getting glucose into her system. A nurse looked at her and ran outside. Immediately the doors were opened revealing Klaus who was unusually in a tee shirt, followed by doctor.

Caroline was instantly joyous with the sight of familiar face. She smiled weakly while the doctor checked her vital signs, reports; Klaus reached and helped her in sitting up although she winced a little. She watched down at him; he looked pale, dark circles formed under his eyes and his beard didn't seem to be taken care of which she liked.

"Thanks," she mumbled leaning back.

Caroline voice became foreign to her. She never sounded this week. Klaus stiffened a smile and caught her when doctor gave her injection, a pain killer and left them both.

"How are you?" she asked as he sat on the stool beside.

"I think that should be my question, love," he snorted. "Well, since you didn't ask," she smirked weakly. He smiled briefly but said nothing. Something was wrong.

"Er.. everything is fine?" she asked doubted. He stared at her blankly which was little inconvenient. "Wh—what happened?" she stressed again but he was too occupied. She could sense that he was thinking but..

"Bonnie?" she mumbled. "She is fine, Caroline," he replied almost immediately."And the baby is fine."

"Then why were you acting like a zombie?" she squeaked with power left out in her. He snapped out from his world, "Someone was energetic I see," he mocked a chuckle at her.

She rolled eyes and about to counter but stopped when Stefan interrupted them. He smiled firmly at her and turned to Klaus. "We got him. Kol found him on the way to Detroit," he said.

Klaus smirked coldly, "Good work. Like I said I want him alive." Stefan nodded.

"Is—is it Marcel?" Caroline asked. A shiver ran throughout her body when he nodded. His name gave her that impact. Looking down her wrists, she saw the pinkish purple shade of her bruises.

"I must admit," she spoke, "he had got all kind of torturing skills," she smiled humorlessly. Klaus' face was hardened more, "He was a bit sadistic, wasn't he?" she said meeting his gaze trying to cover all overwhelming emotions.

None of them opened their mouths for a moment. Stefan's phone rang leaving them both alone once again.

An awkward silence passed before she spoke again, "So, where did you find me?"

"You're tied and unconscious on the floor when Damon and I reached that aluminium factory in the middle of nowhere. I found you but then one of Marcel's bastards tried to take you. Damon shot him and you both collapsed on ground."

"Damon saved me?" she said unbelievably. "That he did," he smirked at her tone.

"Whatever, I thought I wouldn't survive from his wrath," she admitted taking head in her hands. Klaus half-smiled, "Not after I did spit him right in his face and he then punched right in my face. Man, he was such a dick!" she screeched.

Klaus pressed his lips into a thin line staring at her amused. Well, she didn't seem afraid at least one percent.

"You're strong, Caroline," he blurted gaining her attention, "Why you said so?" she blushed.

"Because you weren't affected being under such hostility, were you?" he teased. Caroline huffed.

Suddenly tears were leaking down her cheeks and in seconds she was sobbing like a child. Klaus didn't catch the reason for her sudden mood swing; he frowned, hesitant of how to console her. He pressed his hand on hers warmly, "It's okay." Right, sure, see if it helped her.

She began sobbing hysterically to which Klaus reacted quickly, "Hey, you're out of that situation then why were crying like ten year old," he said softly. Caroline met his gaze after long time, "A perfect psychopath kidnapped me only to get revenge on you, and appeared like some lunatic. How did you expect me to react, Klaus? I wasn't strong like you think, wasn't strong…" she shook her head.

Klaus smiled sitting beside her on bed. He let her chin up placing a finger under it, "This is the life that I live in, Caroline. I don't want you to get involved in this mess unfortunately you did. So, I decided to take you out from this," he pressed lips to her forehead.

She frowned asking groggily, "What did you mean?"

He smiled warmly, "You should get some rest." Klaus wiped last traces of her water.

* * *

><p>Caroline had been staring at mirror since ten minutes. She tried to forget everything that happened on the previous day. She was just repeating series of situations took place while playing with comb in hands. There wasn't smile on her face or any glow except bruises. She looked completely pale. Slowly she uplifted those corners of lips into a smile. Finally she braided her hair into a ponytail and thought to get back to bed.<p>

And then she heard a knock on the door. Sighing in frustration she opened it finally. It was Bonnie and she looked like… horrified.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked. "Klaus was calling you," she replied.

Before she could ask something Bonnie rushed into opposite direction. Weird.

Glancing surroundings she lastly made it to the main hall. Klaus' men were positioned perfectly, a person was kneeling in front of Klaus with blood all over his body; she could see Stefan and an unknown person was watching with pretty curiosity while Klaus sniggered loudly, "What makes you think like that, mate?"

The whole atmosphere was quite unsettling.

Klaus turned head locking gaze with Caroline. "Caroline!" he sneered, "Didn't you have any manners? Say hello to our dear guest," he signaled.

Caroline's feet started moving to their side automatically. She kept her eyes on that bloodied man whole time. Holy shit, it is Marcel.

He looked like hell but there was no fear in his eyes on the other hand there was pure hatred, agony in Klaus' eyes. No, it wasn't only for Caroline but something else was hidden behind those blue orbs.

She swallowed lumps forming in her throat when Marcel and Klaus were exchanging glares. He took baseball bat from that unknown person and gave him a blow. Bham!

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. "Stop it!"

Klaus watched her in bored expression, "What a buzzkill, Caroline."

"Please stop this Klaus!" she prayed as he was beating the pulp out of Marcel. "Klaus!"

"What?" he snapped turning to her side. "Can you give me one good reason while I could give you many," he growled. "Oh brother, finish it fast. I'm bored already," said the dark haired stranger callously.

Caroline took a glance over her surroundings, at men again. They were bothered least percent with what's happening in front them and Stefan's expression was entirely different. Cold, sadistic smile plastered on his lips just like Klaus and his brother.

Within that period Marcel got another blow. Bham!

"1. He kidnapped you"

Bham!

"2. He shot me to death"

Bham!

"And 3. I've lost someone precious because of…him!" he snarled raising the bat.

One last blow, Marcel was collapsed onto the floor with blood oozing from him. Caroline's gasp was filled in air. She ran to Marcel but Stefan was already there checking his pulse and confirmed. He was no more.

She started backing off slowly till she hit the strong body. Klaus frowned as a tear drop rolled down to her cheek. She stared at him numbly before walking out from there without other word.

* * *

><p>She was running, running so hardly.<p>

She couldn't able to see anything except small light in the way. Someone was coming after her. Suddenly Klaus appeared in her way. She smiled in relief and ran towards him; he was still and half-smiling at her.

She was pulled into his embrace. Both of them remained like that till someone grabbed her by elbow and pulling her away from Klaus. Klaus' face and body was splattered on with red thick fluid. She was screeching, "Klaus!"

Cold hand was squeezing her but Klaus kept quiet and callous. "Don't leave me, Klaus!"

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…."

"Caroline! I'm here, wake up!"

Caroline popped up her eyes.

Darn! It was a dream. Just a bad dream. But Caroline was gasping and checking all around. Glad, that her environment looked familiar. When she calmed down, she glanced back at Klaus, he was holding her protectively.

He stroked her hair, "It's okay, I'm here," he comforted wiping sweat from her. She was trembling and nodding when he touched her cheek softly, brushing off curls from her face.

"Dream?" he asked.

She nodded. They both were calm staring at each other for a moment before he spoke, "I was fifteen when I left to this Chicago city from London."

Caroline's mind quickly imagined a fifteen year old boy with heavenly blue orbs, dark curls, smugly smirk displaying dimples.

"My parents were dead back in London just like yours in an accident, leaving us siblings alone," he pulled off gazing up at ceiling.

"You have siblings?" she raised brow. "Kol and Rebekah," he replied dragging hand and putting it under his head. "My sister was twenty when she was kidnapped by Marcel just like you. Keeping her captive he had just raped her for days," his voice was emotional, "I had launched police complaint, begged many people for help but they…" he gulped down his feelings, "they were afraid of him calling him invincible."

Caroline pursed her lips purely absorbed into his words, "What happened to her?" she asked. Klaus went blank for a moment, "One day I and Kol got a parcel from him. It was my sister's body wrapped," he bit his lip.

Caroline gasped, "I'm so sorry."

He let out a snort, "That's it. I had decided something. We kept meddling in his matters, we killed his men, and we became ruthless. We became what he was. Invincible." He said every word proudly. "Kol being younger than me went much far way, provoked Marcel in all these years."

Caroline stiffened a smile, "Why Stefan seemed so cold?"

"That bastard, Marcel killed his girlfriend Elena. Or else he used to lead a better life before joining my group," he replied.

Caroline tried to stuff her brain with all the new information and he spoke after a small pause, "Story time over, go to sleep, love."

"Goodnight Klaus," she mumbled watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello.. I hope you liked the chapter..(edited) <strong>

**Sorry for the delay :( and guess what? Count down has began for the story, Maybe in about 4-5 chaps it would be summarized.. **

**and next chapter- Caroline's birthday and Klaus' views, decisions :) **

**I appreciate for the feedback...THANKS again..:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it is a quick update. The baby is fine actually! **

**And the news is... This is last chapter! I said that I would reach for 10 chaps but no..! I hope you guys like this ending...:) **

* * *

><p>"Where were you taking me to?" Caroline asked curiously for tenth time since she sat in the car.<p>

Klaus huffed in annoyance, "One simple favor I asked you. Just keep quiet for some time." Caroline scowled back, "You brought me out in the middle of my sleep so I would naturally expect some explanation!"

Klaus rolled eyes but said nothing and that made Caroline little more irritate. Crossing her arms against her chest she leaned her head back turning towards window. It was dark, and almost eleven. Bunch of teenagers were roaming and partying on the roads.

Maybe because of pregnancy or so, Caroline wasn't feeling right, somewhat nauseous and the car journey added up to this. She put a hand on her slightly swollen belly, due to her fourth month of pregnancy. Slowly she closed her eyes feeling dizzy.

When Klaus glanced at her, a small smile crept on his lips. The future mother of his child. That's it? There was nothing between them?

Klaus' mind said, 'She's yours. Always.'

Klaus' heart said, 'She needed peace.'

Ugh, fuck them both.

He remembered how innocent she used to be when they both first met. She was afraid of him, clearly, even though she had always enjoyed his touch. He always liked the way she used her pretty little mouth, sometimes taking him by surprise.

He wanted her to crave for him just like he did. That was the reason he hadn't touched her in the past. But it was all broken when they made new deal.

It was then Klaus thoughts began clubbing up. He came into conclusion that he wanted more from her other than physical relation. Sex, had always been a way to show his like towards her or well…fine, his way of showing different emotions. He was harsh to her on many occasions but still she kept patience to peeks.

But his question was always why? Why she should tolerate him?

And now the baby's episode. There was past no way he could avoid it. He began to accept the fact that he was going to be a father, if he liked it or not, she wasn't going to give up. Stubborn woman.

Klaus sighed hitting the brakes as they reached their destination.

Turning off the engine he glanced over her belly. The little bump was evident from her nightgown's robe. She bent her head aside letting her curls spread on her face. The color of her flushed cheeks and her lips was almost same. Ah, why this woman was this beautiful!

He got down locking the doors and talked to his men, re-checking arrangements.

* * *

><p>"Stop staring."<p>

"You know, I can't."

"You're creep!"

"I would rather take it as a compliment, darling."

Bonnie huffed glaring at her ex-boyfriend sitting on the bed with her two year baby girl, Sheila, in his arms. "Look, I don't want to create any problem between you and your brother, Kol."

Kol chuckled, "My brother would never touch my personal things, darling." "I am not your thing!" she growled, "We had dated back in past and it didn't mean that you owned me!"

Sheila was giggling while touching Kol's face saying something, "Pa, pa, pa,…" which caused a chuckle from him. "I bet your daughter was like her dad. So cool, so active in the middle of night unlike you."

Sheila giggled again as he spoke to her, "Mama is little grumpy, isn't she?"

"Kol, get out," Bonnie set her jaw aside while glaring at him. She crossed her arms as Kol put Sheila on bed along with her play things. He stepped closer till her back touched to the wall.

"I missed your little mouth on me, Bonnie dear," he smirked watching her faded expression, "I could gag it with my…" he teased pulling her on him. Hip to hip, chest to chest, breathe on breathe.

Bonnie got furious and pushed him off with a snarl, "Arrogant bastard! Get out before I kill you." Kol faked anger, "Hush darling. Is it the way you speak before children?"

"Get out," she muttered.

He sniggered, "Fine, just for now."

He twirled around before walking away from there and stopped before closing door, "Just for your information, my doors were always open for you," he winked, "Especially at nights."

Bonnie narrowed eyes as he closed the door leaving her some peace.

* * *

><p>"Caroline," he cooed in her ears.<p>

She frowned in sleep, shaking head her head as no. His soft chuckle woke her up. She was completely astounded with her surroundings.

It was yacht, they were in.

She gasped getting up from couch on the deck. There was no land around except water in all the directions. Slowly she made it down to lounge through the stairs and Klaus followed her behind watching her every move carefully.

She squealed in delight, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!"

She turned to him, "Why?"

He smirked pointing the other way. Candles, balloons and a cake were placed on a table. She raised brow reaching the table. She was grinning widely staring at cake, "Why sir, thank you," she mumbled.

He glanced at his watch, "Happy birthday, Caroline."

She smiled, "Shall I?" she pointed to the candle. "Birthday wish," he insisted. She was thrown into dilemma with those words. What could she possibly choose?

She shrugged of not knowing what to ask. As indecisive as ever. Klaus chuckled, "They say to blow the candles and make a wish. It might come true."

Bending down she closed her eyes before blowing off the candles. Cutting a piece Klaus put it in her mouth and she did the same to same. She smeared a bit of cream onto his face and giggled when he scowled at her. "I thought it was your birthday," he muttered wiping cream from his face. She kept giggling while playing balloons around her.

"How did you know?" she asked reaching him. "Stefan," he shrugged casually.

"Of course!" she grinned turning towards the arrangements. A brief silence prevailed between them and she broke it finally, "My mom and dad had always surprised me like this for every birthday. I was the only child and they would pamper me a lot," she did purse her lips into a thin line. "There were no more surprises after they had gone. And now.." she paused glancing back at him. He smiled, "Didn't you want your birthday gift?"

Caroline widened her eyes waiting for him to continue, "Come on," he snaked an arm around her waist leading the way. Once they got in, her eyes shined in wonder watching the whole interior.

He left her walking towards the bar countertop and grabbed some wrapped up thing. "Here," he handed over it to her. His eyes were completely on her till he heard her gasp when she opened it.

Her eyes were glistened. It was a pendant saying, 'You're special angel.' And an angel shape was carved in it.

"My mom gave it to me," she mumbled distantly. "I saw from your pictures in that orphanage and re-modeled it," he said, "As I couldn't get you the original."

She snorted, "Original one was long gone. One of the bullies took it away from me, forcedly."

"Another one was waiting for you?" he changed the topic. He definitely didn't want to hear the past. Her brows knitted up, "What? One more gift?"

It was placed behind the couch. And he gave it to her.

It was her portrait. Mini Caroline, ten years old smiling and glancing at somewhere else. So young, so cute.

"My favorite one!" she squealed.

"Mine too," he blurted watching her. She blushed. "Another one?" she asked. He was amused as she spoke, "Three is my lucky number," she giggled.

He smiled, "Fine, I have another one," he continued with a pause, "It's you." She frowned of not completely processing what he was saying.

"I am going to give you back," he stressed you, "Your freedom. You're free to go," he spelled last line with much difficulty. It was almost like a whisper.

She was stunned at first but slowly a smile formed on her lips and it pained Klaus. Didn't she like him?

"It—its good to here, that—err—I no longer was part of that deal," she nodded. "But my question to you is, did you want me out of that your life?" she inquired putting her photo frame aside.

Caroline kept watching his every expression. Darn this woman, why she was making it tough again? "It is best for everyone. For you, for me,… for the baby," he gulped down his emotions. She laughed, "Wow, and then? After sending me out of your life for the so-called safety, what's next?"

His face went blank at her reaction. "Let me guess. Would you bring another girl into your life?" Klaus opened his mouth but she cut him off, "Maybe yes or no. And did you think about me, having 'second' man in my life, touching me, kissing me and oh, if everything went well, your 'child' would grow up calling him as 'father.' What about that, huh?"

Klaus' face reddened immediately, clenching his fists. Caroline huffed. "Please Klaus, stop bluffing yourself," she closed the space and caressed his face, "I had been watching closely from past six months or so. I know you, Klaus," he locked his stormy blue orbs with her ocean blue ones.

"You should go," he repeated sternly. She sighed tiredly, "Should I?"

He had enough. The next thing his lips crashed roughly into hers. She quickly reacted to him, allowing his tongue inside her. She moaned into the kiss when his hands went straight down to her butts, grasping and pushing her closer. Her belly came in between them both and he pulled away. He touched her swollen part leaning his forehead on her. He said nothing and she just waited for him.

Did he need this? He should recheck his options. 1. Set her free from this dangerous life in which both of them would never find happiness. And 2. Allowing her with him which both of them wanted. So badly.

He untied her silk robe as pulled back and let it fall to her feet. Her satin gown was loosely hung down evident of changes formed because of his touch. She blushed biting her lip. His hand was still on her back rubbing gently. He freed her bottom lip and kissed again. This time slowly and let her take control over. Her hands went to the hem of his linen sweater and took them off with his help. Ah, perfect. Her Greek god with his battle scars appeared. She giggled when she scooped her up with one swift move, curling hands around his neck she stared at him.

He took her into the master cabin. A king-sized bed was waiting were them both at a corner. Placing her gently he kissed her forehead, nose tip, chin and he went down to her neck. He nipped her plump of breasts. They both were garment-free in the next couple of minutes.

Klaus' eyes scanned her body from top to bottom as she settled on his top. There was excitement in Caroline's face as Klaus usually never let her dominate. She leaned in giving him long passionate kiss, played with his tongue winning over him. He sat up touching her highs and lows causing her to moan. She pushed him back onto bed and her lips trailed down to his body exploring every inch.

He groaned when she touched her erected member. She certainly never got a chance before to show what she is capable of. Klaus dragged her back and kissed her tasting him on those luscious lips. He changed their positions with one easy move such that he was on top.

He nipped her earlobe, "Strong." His warm fingertips were on her belly. He trailed butterfly kisses throughout her neck-line, collar bone. "Stubborn," he kissed on her lips but she was craving more than his touch. He went down nuzzling into the valley between her breasts, "Indecisive," he mumbled tugging her already perked up nipple with his lips. She bit her lip as she arched back giving into him more of her. One leg was around him while the other was massaging his calves and thighs as she certainly knew what arouses him.

Leaving her breasts he went to her bump and kissed it. "Beautiful," he murmured against her hips sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body, "And what not." Her orgasm pooled down to her inner thigh. He kissed her feminine center inhaling in her warm scent. "Oh, Klaus!" she moaned tilting her pelvis.

He smirked, "I want you. All of you," slowly he entered in her. She gasped when he began thrusting very leisurely. She tried to spin around them both and she did with his help. Her eyes were moistened when she met her own orgasm. Pushing him on his back she started rocking her hips. He stopped her, "Take it slow, love."

She panted and nodded. Following his lead both met their orgasms one by one. Caroline collapsed on top of him at the end. Klaus smiled stroking her hair and let her sleep beside him. He kissed her cheek, "My sweet Caroline. Mine forever."

She mumbled before going unconscious, "I love you, Klaus."

He stared at her sleeping figure, "Love you too, my special angel."

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue:<span>

Caroline smiled watching her favorite father and daughter playing in front of her in their garden, among the watching guards. Daughter was squealing in joy while father was throwing up and catching her. She heard her saying, "Papa, more!"

Bonnie sat beside her with a smile, "Klaus finally was happy." Caroline smiled back, "Where is Sheila?"

The dark lady frowned immediately, "She was now-a-days preferring Kol's company." "And you don't like him," the blonde ended.

Bonnie stared in front of her with tensed up jaw. Caroline sighed, "You could give him another chance." Bonnie rolled eyes, "That bastard was ready to get in my pants. I knew about him, Care." Caroline giggled with her friend's frustrated tone.

"Well, I would think of it," she said again with a stiffened smile and turned the topic quickly, "How are you feeling now?"

Caroline touched her swollen belly, "Unbelievably five months, Bon," she smiled. "What Klaus was saying?" Bonnie smiled.

"He was little bit distant and tempered these days, you know, new rivals, and a police officer, Elijah, was desperate to catch him and he didn't like it one percent," she laughed awkwardly. Her smile dropped in seconds, "I was so worried, Bon."

Bonnie gave her comforting smile, "He would be fine. Don't worry too much."

"And what's the worry for, ladies?" Klaus' accented voice banged in their ears. He stood in his simple linen black shirt grinning widely at few feet distance with four years baby girl in his hands. The girl shrilled happily, "Mama! Papa taking me to Disneyland on my birthday!" Caroline smiled eyeing on him, "Did he?"

"Papa, promised!"

Bonnie smiled, "Can I hold Rebekah?" Klaus handed his baby girl to Bonnie and she took her walking around the garden. He named his daughter after his dead sister. Klaus turned to Caroline and pulled in for kiss, "She was just like me," he mumbled against her lips, "Her eyes and her dimples."

Caroline pouted, "She has got nothing from her mother?"

"Like father, like daughter. So enchanting at this age itself," he shook his head replying in complete wryness. "How was my son doing down here?" he touched her belly. "My son was doing fine," she winked stressing on 'my', "I hope at least he would get my brains."

Klaus chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he murmured.

"What for dear husband?" she grinned. He brought her hand to lips and kissed her wedding ring, "For everything my darling wife," he said. She blushed biting her lip.

"Did you remember how we got married?" he asked touching her lips. She nodded, "Stefan and co. had tryied to hold back your then rival, Finn and his co., which had been attacking the unpopular church we had married. Kol had got frustrated and jumped into the shooting and gained one bullet. Bonnie was so frightened holding the crying Sheila," she giggled. Klaus wetted his lips, "You had got frustrated too and insisted father to end the ceremony quickly."

She shrugged, "Well, I was frightened then."

"Do not fret, my love. Your knight in the shining armor was always at your service," he quoted dramatically. She laughed, "Oh yeah?"

"No?"

"-"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ending I guess!<strong>

**Special Thanks for everyone for keeping up with me.. my mistakes:) Love to hear whatever you're thinking..! **


End file.
